I Shouldn't Love You
by HnDattebayo1010723
Summary: Sasuke is lusting after his sister as he falls in love with her. He can't help but fall into temptation with her blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Yes, she's adopted but that doesn't make his feeling right...right? SasuxFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

_I am a terrible person who has been busy with trying to get into college and I am SO sorry to all my readers. . So I decided I needed to practice my straight smut writing and what better way to practice than to make a morally wrong SasuNaru? I hope you enjoy and I promise the next chapter will be up between right after any of you read this and next week._

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**Aniki: **Older brother  
**Gomen (ne): **I'm sorry (informally)  
**Kuso: **Shit/Dammit  
**Daijoubu: **Are you okay?/How are you feeling?  
**Ka-chan: **Mother  
**Baka: **Idiot/Jackass/Stupid  
**Konichiwa: **Hello

* * *

_"Aniki, I'm wet just for you."_

Sasuke's eyes shot open and he breathed heavily. He glared at the tent that formed at his groin. That was the third time this week he had that dream. He shouldn't have been thinking about something so sinful. Sasuke sighed then headed to the bathroom hoping a cold shower would do the trick.

When he finished taking down that god awful tent in his boxers, Sasuke heard a distressed moan. It came from _her _room. He quietly but hastily walked over to the room. He pushed the door open and saw the blankets moving on the bed in front of him. They were making a shivering motion. He sighed and sat on the side of the bed. He turned the shivering body under the blankets and turned the bedside lamp on. Once the light was on Sasuke could see the discomfort in the face of the body. It was red, hair sticking to the forehead and eyes lidded revealing cerulean eyes.

Sasuke's adopted sister was always getting sick randomly. He knew the protocol. He touched her forehead, not surprised at how hot it felt.

"I'll be right back," he whispered. The girl nodded and Sasuke quickly ran to the bathroom. He grabbed 7 hand towels and the thermometer from the medicine cabinet then ran down to the kitchen to fill a bucket with cold water and ice. He made it back to his sister's room in record time.

He sat back down and put the thermometer under Naruko's tongue. He waited ten seconds, pulled it out and read 99.7 degrees. He sighed of relief. She wouldn't have to go to the emergency room tonight.

"Aniki," the blonde mumbled.

"I'm right here, Naruko," Sasuke cooed. He pushed her sweaty bangs back and placed an ice cold wet towel on her forehead.

He continued the process for about an hour and a half before he took her temperature again. She was back to the normal 98.6 degrees and they were both exhausted.

"Gomen," Naruko mumbled.

Sasuke shook his head then kissed the top of her head. "Not your fault. Now go back to sleep."

"Stay in bed with me?" She asked with a small pout.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine."

She scooted over to make room for him. Sasuke put an arm over her and she snuggled into his chest. _Now this is how we should act_, Sasuke thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with blonde hair in his face. He looked down at a sleeping Naruko. He watched her breathe easily which was a good sign. After assessing her well being, he noticed the tent that perched itself in his boxers...again.

"Kuso," he mumbled to himself. he felt Naruko twitch and watched her leg raise itself and latch around his waist. He was blushing madly. He didn't want to wake up Naruko but he didn't want his mother to come in and see them like this. Sasuke took in a deep breath and slowly moved to the edge of the bed. He was almost out the bed when blue eyes opened.

"Aniki?" Naruko said sleepily.

At the sound of her voice, the top half of Sasuke's body fell off the the bed. He landed face first onto the floor. He slid the rest of his body onto the floor then sat up only turning his head to Naruko. He quickly regretted it because of the sight he saw.

Naruko sat on the bed on her knees. She had on an orange t-shirt that was falling off one shoulder and her hair was all over the place. She had one hand over her mouth trying to suppress a laugh.

"Daijoubu?" She finally asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and made a run for the bathroom. Naruko was stretching in front of the window when Sasuke returned.

"You keep stretching like than and you'll have all the pervs you want," Sasuke said doing a stretch of his own.

Naruko turned to him and rolled her eyes. "How bad was I last night?"

"Only 99.7. I don't think we need to call Tsunade."

Naruko sat on the bed in front of him. "Did you tell Ka-chan?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, not yet. She's in the kitchen getting breakfast ready."

Naruko nodded. "Well let's eat breakfast then." She stood up and hugged Sasuke. "Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"Hn," Sasuke responded only returning the hug with only one arm.

* * *

During the afternoon, Sasuke was making tea in the kitchen. He brought it up to Naruko's room where he found his mother and Naruko's personal doctor, Tsunade, examining his sister.

"Well, you seem fine now," Tsunade said looking down Naruko's throat. "I think you'll be able to make it to school tomorrow."

Naruko nodded and looked over at Sasuke with a smile. His face remained stoic as he passed out tea cups and filled them. When he got to Naruko, Sasuke passed her her daily antibiotics with a cup of water first. She frowned. She hated taking pills but gulped them down.

* * *

Sasuke pulled up in front of his school with Naruko in the passenger seat. She was talking about something her friend said but Sasuke was too busy focusing on her lips. They were perfect, smooth, and Sasuke had the urge to attach to them.

Naruko noticed he was zoning out and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked and looked away. He quickly opened the door and got out the car. Naruko glared and quickly got out so he wouldn't accidentally lock her in.

"You always do this!" She complained. Sasuke kept walking and she groaned. "You're fucking impossible!" She quickly caught up to him and latched onto his arm to stop him.

Sasuke looked down at her. Naruko was pouting and semi-glaring at him at the same time. _Stop being so fucking cute,_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruko huffed at him. "Why don't you tell me what's going on in your head anymore? And stop leaving me alone in the–"

She was stopped in the middle of her complaint by Sasuke putting finger under her chin and kissing her forehead. Naruko held back a blush and looked away when Sasuke pulled away.

"Gomen ne," Sasuke said simply then he continued into school.

"Baka Aniki," Naruko mumbled to herself allowing a slight blush creep up onto to her cheeks then followed him inside.

* * *

Naruko stared out the window completely ignoring Iruka's lecture. She was not in the mood for school today and she still wasn't feeling the watched the clouds pass by in the sky wishing she were outside.

Finally the bell for break rang and Naruko pulled her bento box out. She forgot to pack a drink so she went to the vending machine. She got a soda and smiled when she saw Sasuke making his way over to her with his hands in his pocket.

"Konichiwa," Naruko said with a bright smile.

Sasuke nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," Naruko said. She took a small sip.

Sasuke lifted up Naruko's bangs and put his forehead against hers. Naruko could feel her face turning red and took deep breaths.

Sasuke pulled away and frowned slightly. "You feel warm."

Naruko glared. "Warn me when you're about to do something like that!"

Sasuke smirked. "Don't be afraid to come get me if you're not feeling well. I'll take you home."

Naruko rolled her eyes and headed back to class.

* * *

Sasuke was still mentally kicking himself for giving into temptation all day. He kept on making excuses to get near Naruko and had been flirting with her constantly all day. He stared out the window as Kakashi lectured at the class. He let his mind wander off and of course it went to Naruko. He imagined they were at home, in his bed, and she was naked. Her breasts were in his hands and her lips were moaning his name.

"_Aniki..."_

Sasuke blinked hard and looked down at his crotch. He suppressed a groan and raised his hand instead before his erection created a noticeable tent in his pants. Kakashi nodded at him and Sasuke quickly left the room. He headed straight for the bathroom praying it was empty. Fortunately for him it was and he made his way for a stall. As he unbuttoned his pants the image of Naruko's naked body appeared in his head. He grabbed his cock in one hand and used his other arm for balance. His breathing became ragged as he started to pump slowly. He imaged Naruko's dainty hands around his erection looking up at him with her beautiful cerulean eyes. Sasuke pumped faster as he imagined her mouth slowly taking him whole.

"Naruko..." he moaned to himself. He was so close. In his head, there was a blonde head sucking him off faster and faster on her knees. He pictured Naruko looking up at him once more and this time she stopped sucking to speak.

"_Come for me, Aniki..."_

Sasuke came instantly. He breathed heavily as he quickly cleaned himself up. "You sick, sick bastard," he mumbled to himself then headed back to class with his a stoic look on his face.

* * *

Naruko and Sasuke sat in the living room doing homework. They sat across from each other on the coffee table. Sasuke was having a difficult time focusing on his work. Across from him, Naruko was chewing on her pencil in a very loose tank top. He had a clear view of her cleavage despite the bandeau she wore under it in an attempt to cover it. Or so Sasuke thought. Naruko resisted the urge to look up from her work to see if she could catch the raven staring at her. As she was about to look up she heard Sasuke slam the table.

"I'm gonna go make dinner," he announced. He quickly got up and fled to the kitchen leaving a pouting blonde behind. Both their parents were working late tonight and wouldn't be home until 11:30.

Naruko growled quietly. She knew she wasn't getting what she wanted tonight so she went to her room instead.

"I'm going upstairs!" She called to Sasuke with an annoyed tone. She slammed her door not wanting to hear his response.

Sasuke sighed to himself and continued cooking. Things were getting worse. He was flirting with the blonde more often and zoning out on her features way too much. He needed to stop.

The siblings ate dinner in silence that night. Naruko didn't even look in his direction. When they finished eating, Naruko headed back to her room and left the dishes to Sasuke.

"That asshole," she mumbled to herself. She looked over at her drawer and sighed. She forced herself up and reached inside for her favorite little toy: her orange vibrator.

Naruko lied on her bed and began to rub her toy against her clit. Her breaths became shallower as she reached up her shirt to squeeze her breast. "Ahhh," she quietly moaned. She turned the vibrator on and began to lift her hips. "Fuuuuck...A-Aniki,"she mumbled. With her free hand, Naruko began to slide her underwear off. When she felt the vibrations directly on her clit, Naruko lifted her hips up making the vibrator go in between the lips. She took her hand and put it over her mouth to stop the moan that wanted to escape from her lips. She finally slipped the vibrator in and began to pump. "S-S-Sasuke...yes," she moaned.

Naruko didn't notice the knob on her room door turn. She was too busy focusing on cumming. Sasuke came in and stared wide eyed at her as she finally came. He made no sound and just watched her chest move up and down. Naruko removed the vibrator and turned it off. "Fuck," she mumbled to herself. She turned to her door and stared at him with an identical surprised stare. They were both as red as a tomato.

"Gomen," Sasuke mumbled then walked away slowly to his own room.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUES**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay this is going to be a really long chapter. _**When the text looks like this it is a flashback. **_I'm gonna be switching between the two constantly. This thing came out to like 20 pages on Microsoft Words haha. _

* * *

_**Chapter Japanese to English Translations**_

**-kun: ** Male term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Ohayou: **Good morning (informally)

**Ja ne: **See you later/Goodbye (informally)

**Tou-san: **Father

**Baka: **Idiot/Jackass/Stupid

**Aniki: **Older brother

**Ano: **Um

**-san: **Mr./Ms./Mrs. or respectfully address someone

**Nee-san: **Sister/A close girl friend or in this case nanny

-**chan: **Female term of endearment or casualty. It's kinda like a nickname you could say.

**Kuso: **Shit

**Konichiwa: **Hello

**Imouto: **Younger sister

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just seen. Naruko was masturbating to him. He didn't know what to do. Why didn't he pounce on her? He had every right to at that moment. Instead, he freaked out and went to his room. He sat in his room with the door closed and waited to see if Naruko would come to talk to him. She didn't. Only his mother and father came in to wish him a good night when they got home.

* * *

**Mikoto sat in her office at the adoption agency doing paperwork. She worked on children who were sent back due to financial issues, behavioral issues, and miscellaneous. She noticed that yet again Uzumaki Naruko's file had appeared. **_**Uncontrollable behavior? She's only 2, **_**Mikoto thought to herself. She looked at the child's picture. "She looks like a pretty little boy almost," she mumbled. **

**"So the troublemaker came back, huh?" **

**Mikoto turned to Anko, her co-worker. Mikoto nodded. "Is she really **_**that **_**bad? This is already the second time this year!"**

**"She's a real angel actually, but only if she likes you. There's also the problem that a lot of parents are afraid of her health issues," Anko answered. **

**"Where is she right now?" Mikoto asked.**

**"In the medical center. She got a bad fever today. Poor kid, but she tough's it through the entire time." Anko glanced at Mikoto's picture on her desk. "Is that Sasuke-kun? He's so big now!"**

**Mikoto nodded. "He's talking now. I might have to bring him with me tomorrow. Our nanny has some family issues of her own she needed to work out. I'll probably have him play with the other kids."**

**"I can't wait to see him!"**

* * *

The next morning, when Sasuke finally left his room, Naruko was downstairs in the kitchen already as their mother made dinner and his father drank coffee and read the newspaper. When Sasuke entered the room, he noticed a slight blush on Naruko's cheeks when their eyes met.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun," Mikoto, their mother, greeted as she set plates on the table making Sasuke pay attention.

"Ohayou," Sasuke mumbled then kissed her cheek. With all his might, he kept his face calm and controlled his urge to blush. He didn't dare look over at Naruko again for he was afraid he'd jump over the counter and kiss her.

"I'll drive you two to school today," their father, Fugaku, suddenly offered moving his newspaper to peer at his two children.

Naruko and Sasuke nodded and they are in silence. They knew their father only drove them to school if he sensed something was wrong between them so they'd be forced to walk home together to talk it out.

As they exited the house, Sasuke regretted walking behind Naruko. He had a perfect view of her ass and had to resist the urge to lift her skirt up and play with her. _Stop thinking like that, _he thought to himself.

Fugaku opened the back door and with no hesitation or argument, Sasuke and Naruko climbed in and say next to each other. Through his rear view mirror, Fugaku saw as his children took identical positions in their seats. They were at either end of the seat, foreheads on the window and eyes showing that their minds were somewhere else lost in thought. When he reached the school both Sasuke and Naruko simultaneously unbuckled their seatbelts.

"Ja ne, Tou-san," they said together and they exited the car.

* * *

**Mikoto rushed to work with Sasuke in her arms. Sasuke had fallen on the way and got a cut on his knee. She sighed of relief when she saw Anko with the group of younger foster children. She quickly ran to her.**

**"I got him, go," Anko said with a smirk. **

**Mikoto nodded, kissed her son, and handed him to Anko. Sasuke waved goodbye as his mother ran to punch in. **

**"Alright runt, you can hold blondie's hand," Anko said setting Sasuke down. "We're going to the playground on the roof. Stay together."**

**Sasuke nodded and grabbed the blonde two year old's hand. They all headed up to the playground. Sasuke couldn't get a good look at his partner until they reached the playground. All the other kids ran to play except for Sasuke's partner. Anko left to sit on a bench and supervise. **

**Sasuke turned to his partner who had a small pout on her face.**

**"Aren't you gonna go play with the other kids?" He asked.**

**She shook her head.**

**"Why?"**

**"Don't like me," she answered.**

**"Why?"**

**"Me a bad kid."**

**"I'm," Sasuke corrected.**

**The girl turned to him with a raised eyebrow and Sasuke finally saw her beautiful blue eyes. **

**"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Naruko."**

**Sasuke raised an eyebrow this time. "You're a girl?"**

**Naruko hit him and walked away. **

**"Gomen!" Sasuke called to her. She didn't turn around so he ran to catch up. "If you said boy I would say you were too pretty."**

**Naruko stopped and looked at the raven haired boy. "You weird."**

**"You **_**are **_**weird."**

**"Smarty pants."**

**"I read books."**

* * *

Naruko frowned at the weather outside. It was raining meaning her and Sasuke would have to share an umbrella. She forgot to bring her extra back to her locker from the last time it rained. She sighed and began to gnaw on her pencil.

Sasuke walked down the hall during his lunch break. He passed Naruko's class who had the door open. She was picking at her lunch with a small pout on her face. She bit her lip slightly. Sasuke zoned out on her mouth. He didn't even notice one of her classmates poking her to tell her that Sasuke was outside. Naruko looked up taking Sasuke out of his trance and the two locked eyes for a moment. It was an intense five seconds before Sasuke looked away due to the blush he felt trying to creep up on his cheeks.

Naruko rolled her eyes and brought her attention back to her food.

"Baka Aniki," she mumbled.

* * *

**Mikoto came to check in on the children during her break. The kids were taking a nap by then. Anko waiting outside the room with a cup of coffee and smiled at her friend. **

**"Yo," Anko said with a small wave.**

**"Konichiwa. How's Sasuke-kun? Is he behaving himself?" Mikoto asked.**

**"He's great! In fact, thanks to him, Naruko hasn't gotten into any fights today. He's been at her side all day."**

**Mikoto didn't know if that really was a good thing. "Can I see them?"**

**Anko nodded and opened the door to the nursery. Sasuke and Naruko were lying on their sides facing each other with their fingers nearly touching. **

**Mikoto smiled and put a hand in her chest. They looked so cute. Anko smiled and rolled her eyes. The two women exited the room and Mikoto went back to work.**

* * *

**That night at dinner, everything seemed peaceful at the Uchiha residence. Fugaku was talking about his day and Mikoto was listening attentively. She glanced over at Sasuke who was picking at his food. **

"**Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked her son.**

**Sasuke looked up at her. "I want a sister."**

**Fugaku choked slightly on his water and Mikoto widened her eyes then cleared her throat. Fugaku spoke first.**

"**You know you can't just choose things like that son. It's all by chance," Fugaku explained.**

**Sasuke shook his head. "I want Naruko."**

**Now it was Mikoto's turn to speak. "Uh, Sasuke, are you sure about this?"**

**Sasuke nodded. "All the other kids are mean to her. She needs a Ka-chan and a Tou-san."**

"**Who is this Naruko girl that he speaks of?" Fugaku asked Mikoto.**

"**She's a two-year old at the agency. The girl I told you that is always coming back. Her and Sasuke were playing all day," Mikoto answered. **

**Fugaku nodded then looked at his son. "Sasuke, this is way too sudden. Naruko is not our responsibility."**

**Sasuke puffed out his cheeks then jumped out of his seat.**

"**Sasuke-kun, where are you going? You barely touched your plate," Mikoto called.**

"**I'm not hungry!" Sasuke called back angrily. **

**Mikoto sighed and Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose. **

"**Well, we were waiting for the first temper tantrum. Here it is," Mikoto said with a small chuckle.**

**Fugaku sighed. "Hopefully it'll be over tomorrow."**

* * *

**It wasn't. The next morning, Sasuke didn't touch his breakfast. Mikoto got a call from the nanny saying that Sasuke refused to eat lunch. Mikoto told her to pass the phone to Sasuke.**

"**Sasuke-kun, why aren't you eating lunch?" Mikoto asked.**

"**I don't want to," he answered.**

"**Please?"**

"**No," he paused. "Can you bring Naruko home today?"**

"**Sweetheart, Tou-san already told you last night. We can't have another kid right now."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because...well, because-"**

"**Mikoto," someone called. It was Mikoto's supervisor.**

"**Ka-chan has to go now. We'll talk later, go eat lunch!" Mikoto said quickly then she hung up.**

* * *

Sasuke waited for Naruko by his locker. He had his umbrella in his hand and a bored look on his face. He looked at his watch and scowled.

"What's taking her so long?" He mumbled.

"Ano..."

Sasuke looked away from his watch. In front of him was a pink haired girl biting her lip.

"Haruno-san?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"I, uh," She cleared her throat. "Sasuke-kun, I'm in love with you!"

Sasuke didn't change his expression until he felt himself being pulled down towards his classmate into a kiss.

* * *

Naruko quickly ran out the class. She forgot to tell Sasuke she was on clean up duty. _He's gonna kill me,_ she thought to herself. She turned down the hall to where his locker was and stopped in her tracks. She watched as Sasuke's classmate, Haruno Sakura, pulled him into a kiss and him grab her cheeks.

Naruko felt tears well up in her eyes and ran. Sasuke watched her and moved Sakura to the side.

"Kuso," he mumbled to himself. He looked at Sakura who had a hopeful look in her eyes and sighed. "Gomen ne, Haruno-San but I don't feel the same way." Without waiting for a response from her, Sasuke ran after his sister. It was raining and he knew that if she wasn't covered from the rain she'd catch a fever.

Naruko was so angry. _So that's why he didn't wanna talk, _she thought to herself. She felt the cold trying to take over and her vision become blurry. "Not now," she mumbled. "Let me at least make it home!" With all her might, Naruko ran forward but it wasn't too long until black took over and she felt the concrete beneath her. "Baka Aniki," she mumbled.

* * *

**During her lunch break, Mikoto went to go find Anko. She was in front of the nursery squatting down talking to someone. **

**Mikoto coughed awkwardly. "Ano sa, Anko-chan..."**

**Anko looked up at Mikoto and sighed. "Give me a sec." Mikoto realized that she was talking Naruko who was pouting at the ground. "You know better than that Naruko. You were such a good girl yesterday. Do you want to stay here forever?"**

"**No," Naruko mumbled. **

"**Then be a good girl for me."**

"**Okay."**

**Anko wiped the little blonde's face. "Hey now, don't cry. You're tougher than that."**

**Naruko wiped her eyes and nodded. Anko fixed her headband and picked her up then gave Mikoto her full attention.**

"**What happened?" Mikoto asked hesitantly.**

"**The kids were making fun of her because they believe your son was adopted in one day so he could escaped her 'c-u-r-s-e'," Anko explained using one hand to make air quotes. "How is he anyway?"**

"**I believe he's on a hunger strike," Mikoto said with a sigh.**

"**A hunger strike? Why?"**

"**He wants a sister. More specifically her."**

"**Why not?"**

**Mikoto raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Anko-chan, I don't know if we can."**

"**You and Fugaku make enough income together to support three kids and if she's under your healthcare, I'm pretty sure her medical expenses won't be that bad."**

**Mikoto bit her lip. "I don't know."**

"**Is Sasuke **_**that **_**much of a hassle? He seems like a very well-mannered kid."**

**Mikoto giggled. "Well, I'll talk it over with Fugaku tonight." Naruko put her head up and looked over at Mikoto. Mikoto finally got a glance at her and was speechless. "Can I hold her?" she suddenly asked Anko.**

**Anko smiled and passed Naruko to her. **

"**You are such a pretty little girl," Mikoto said. **

**Naruko giggled. "Thank you."**

"**Can you do me a favor actually?" **

**Naruko nodded. "What?**

"**Well, Sasuke isn't eating and he won't listen to me. Maybe he'll listen to you."**

**Naruko smiled big. "Okay!"**

**Mikoto dialed the nanny on her cell phone. "Yes, Kurenai-san, can you put Sasuke-kun on?"**

**She handed the cell to Naruko.**

"**Moshi, moshi," Sasuke answered.**

"**Oi, Baka, eat!" Naruko said sternly.**

"**Naruko?"**

"**Yep! Why you not eating?"**

"**Why **_**are **_**you not eating," Sasuke corrected.**

**Naruko rolled her eyes. "Hai, hai. But you need to eat!"**

"**No."**

"**Yes!"**

"**No!"**

"**Yes! Or I'll cry."**

"**No you won't."**

**Naruko began to fake whines.**

"**Kurenai nee-san! Can I have spaghetti!" Sasuke called. He sighed. "See, happy now?"**

**Naruko giggled. "Yes. Now keep eating! Bye bye!" She hung up the phone and passed it to Mikoto. "He's eating spaghetti."**

**Mikoto laughed. "Domo, Naruko-chan."**

* * *

"Naruko!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. His heart was racing and the rain was getting harder. "Naruko!" No response. He kept running towards his house hoping she at least had some sense to go the right way home. He was getting desperate. "Imouto!"

He was giving up hope until in the distance he saw bright yellow. He quickly ran towards it and there on the floor was his sister passed out. They were only about 5 blocks away from home now. Sasuke sighed and pulled Naruko into his back. He got home as quick as he could.

Once Sasuke stepped inside, he started to undress the blonde without thinking. He needed to get her out of the wet clothes. Once he stripped Naruko down to her underwear, he carried her up to the bathroom then started the warm water.

* * *

"**I think we should put more thought into adopting that girl," Mikoto said as she sat in bed next to Fugaku.**

"**You're not serious," Fugaku said with wide eyes.**

"**Here me out here. She's actually really sweet and we might be her only chance at a home."**

"**We'd have to get her a personal doctor."**

"**Our insurance will cover it."**

"**She's known for having behavioral issues."**

"**Terrible twos."**

"**What if she and Sasuke don't get along?"**

"**He loves her and she loves him. He's only eating now because she told him to today."**

**Fugaku raised an eyebrow. "Really?"**

**Mikoto nodded. "Come meet her tomorrow."**

**Fugaku sighed. "Fine, I'll meet her. Sasuke and I will pick you up from work."**

* * *

**Fugaku walked in with Sasuke's hand in his. Sasuke was excited to see Naruko again whereas Fugaku was anxious. Mikoto was waiting for them at her desk. She smiled at her boys then kissed Sasuke on the forehead and Fugaku on the cheek. **

"**Let's go meet Naruko," Mikoto said then she led them to the nursery. **

**When they reached the nursery, there stood Anko holding hands with Naruko outside with the door open. Naruko quickly let of Anko's hand and Sasuke let go of his parents'. The two ran to each other and gave each other a big hug. Sasuke let go and grabbed Naruko's hand.**

"**Tou-san, this is Naruko," Sasuke introduced.**

"**Konichiwa," Naruko said with a small bow. **

**Naruko sat in the back of Anko's car twiddling her fingers. She was really nervous. **

"**Anko," she said quietly.**

"**What's up blondie?" Anko answered.**

"**I'm scared."**

"**Why?"**

"**What if I go back again?"**

**Anko laughed. "I have a pretty good feeling you won't be going back." She parked the car. "Now, let's take you home to the Naruko **_**Uchiha**_**."**

* * *

Naruko slowly opened her eyes. She felt a cool towel on her forehead and the warmth of her blankets. She turned her head at the sound of her door opening. Sasuke came in with a tray of tea in his hands. Naruko expected him to scowl but instead Sasuke gave her a small smile.

"Glad to see you're awake," he said as he set the tray down on the bed side table.

Naruko sat up removing the towel and watched him in silence. He sat down on the bed next to her and took the thermometer from the tray. Naruko opened her mouth and they waited for it to beep. Sasuke took it out and examined it.

"98.6," he said aloud then smiled at her again. "You're normal now."

Naruko was waiting for him impatiently to ask her why she ran off. Instead, Sasuke just poured them both a cup of tea and didn't say anything. Naruko felt her temper rising. She set the tea down causing Sasuke to look at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

Naruko glared at the raven. "Cut the shit, Aniki!"

Sasuke got up from the bed and headed to the door. "I'll start dinner for us. What do you want to eat? I'll make ramen."

Naruko groaned. "I'm so tired of you! Stop avoiding the subject and talk to me dammit!" She could feel angry tears coming on. "If you love that pink haired devil in disguise then just say so! I hope you two have a _wonderful _life together, just please talk to me!"

Sasuke slammed his fist against her door startling the blonde. They were both quiet as Naruko stared intensely at his back.

"I don't love her," Sasuke finally said. "Why the hell would you even _think _something like that?!"

"You grabbed her fucking face when she kissed you!" Naruko accused.

"I was pulling her _off_."

Naruko scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Have you ever even seen me kiss a girl before?" He turned to Naruko who was now biting her lip.

"No," she mumbled.

Sasuke walked up to her. _Fuck it, I've already come this far. No point in hiding it, _he thought to himself. He bent down to be at eye level with Naruko and cupped one cheek as his thumb lightly traced over her scars. His black coal eyes clashed with Naruko's ocean blue ones. "Do you want me to...to show you?"

Without thinking, Naruko nodded. Sasuke smirked to himself then cut the distance between them. Naruko didn't respond at first due to trying to figure out if this were all a dream or not. _Well if it is a dream, I might as well enjoy it, _she thought then kissed Sasuke back with full force. She laced her finger through his midnight locks and pulled him forward so he'd be straddling her. Sasuke broke the kiss for air and they both stared at each other as they breathed heavily.

Naruko felt a blush growing on her face. Sasuke pulled away then cupped her cheek. He and Naruko stared at each other for a bit then Sasuke closed the distance between their lips.

When the door closed, Sasuke pulled Naruko in for yet another kiss as they kicked off their shoes. Sasuke picked Naruko up without breaking the kiss and carried her to his room. He dropped Naruko on his bed and straddled her. As he looked down at her he examined her face. Her eyes were lidded, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were barely open but Sasuke could hear her heavy breathing.

"We're gonna be late to school," Naruko said breathlessly.

"Since when do you care?" Sasuke said with a teasing smirk on his face. "I'll just say you got a fever on the way to school. I mean we wouldn't be lying technically."

Naruko giggled and Sasuke moved back. He lifted her leg and began to kiss her inner thigh.

"I don't think you realize how long I've wanted to do this," he said lightly running his finger along the annoying damp fabric that separated him from Naruko's entrance. "You're so wet."

"I'm wet just for you," Naruko managed to get out.

Sasuke chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He unbuttoned her shirt revealing her C-cup breasts covered in a light orange laced bra. It was thin enough for him to see her nipples rising from underneath. He played with one nipple in one hand and rubbed her clit with the other earning himself a moan out of Naruko. He felt her hips rising up to him and her arm wrap around his neck. She pulled him down into another kiss as she used her other arm to unbutton his pants and pull them down. She took his clothed cock in her hands and rubbed it teasingly. It was Sasuke's turn to moan.

Sasuke was determined to get Naruko to scream his name and pulled down her underwear and skirt in one swift movement. He slowly slid his fingers into her lips and broke the kiss. He sat up and watched her squirm as he played with her. He curled his fingers inside causing Naruko to bite her lip and grab onto the sheets. Her breathing was getting much more ragged. She watched Sasuke through lidded eyes and grabbed for her own nipple. Sasuke gently took her hand away and held it in his. He leaned over to the blonde to whisper into her ear.

"I told you Naruko. If you're gonna be screaming my name, it's gonna be on me," he whispered. "Understand?"

Naruko did her best to nod and Sasuke sat back up. He pulled his fingers out and Naruko pouted at him. He was ready to enter her but he came to his senses first.

"I have condoms," he said a little breathlessly.

Naruko shook her head. "You don't need them."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Naruko, I am will stop this right now. I'm not getting you pregnant."

Naruko rolled her eyes. "I'm on birth control baka! Tsunade prescribed me some last year, I have a latex allergy if you forgot."

Sasuke sighed then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I know you're allergic to latex. They were latex free."

Naruko blushed. "Oh..."

Sasuke chuckled and grabbed his cock. He sat up and aligned himself with Naruko. He looked her hesitantly but she nodded at him. He slowly slid inside and was amazed at how warm she was inside.

"Fuck," Sasuke moaned. He resisted the urge to shove his entire dick in Naruko. He wanted her to savor the moment. When he was completely in, he looked down at Naruko who looked uncomfortable. "You okay?" he asked sincerely.

"You're significantly bigger than my toys," Naruko mumbled blushing.

"Toys?" Sasuke teased.

"Urusai," Naruko said looking away.

Sasuke turned her chin to look at him and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I'm going to move, okay?"

"Okay."

Sasuke started slowly. He'd only pull out about two inches then slowly go back in. He did this for a while making Naruko impatient. She didn't take long to get used to Sasuke being inside and wanted to pick up the pace.

"Faster," she said.

Sasuke stopped and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Naruko sighed. "_Fuck _me, Sasuke. I want you to fuck me _hard _and _good."_

That did it. Sasuke was about to lose it. He slid all the way out and turned Naruko onto her stomach. He took her hips in each hand and slammed her back onto his dick. He grinded his hips against her going in a little harder in each pump. Naruko was so warm and tight driving Sasuke insane. He felt her walls clamp onto him. It felt like the ultimate high. He dreamt of this day for so long and Naruko's moans were getting louder as the intoxicated his ear drums.

He slowed down his pace and leaned down to nip on Naruko's ear. "Say my name," Sasuke whispered.

"Ash...Sa-Sa...Sasuke," Naruko managed to get out.

Sasuke bit hard on her neck leaving a deep purple mark on her neck. He was just about thrust faster when he felt himself be pushed back onto his bed. He was still inside of Naruko but she was now sitting on him.

"Naruko, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked trying not to moan.

Naruko looked back at him with a small smirk curled on her lips. "You got me to say your name. Now it's _my _turn."

Before Sasuke could protest, Naruko was grinding against him. She grabbed onto the bed frame with one hand for balance and she was breathing hard again. Naruko used her free hand to play with her own nipple and bit her lip hard. "Fuck...S'uke...ahhhh," she moaned loudly. That put Sasuke over the edge. He gripped onto her hips knowing he'd leave marks there too and took over. He thrust into Naruko making her scream in delight. He was sure he found her special spot and he was ready to abuse it. He made his thrusts hard and fast driving Naruko crazy.

"I'm close," he managed to warn.

"Ahhhhh, so, ah, am I, fuck, fuck, fuck," Naruko moaned. "I'm cumming, holy fuck, I'm cumming."

Sasuke felt Naruko's walls tighten around him and came instantly with her. He rode out his orgasm as Naruko began to go limp. They were both breathing hard. Sasuke helped Naruko off and she fell forward on the bed lightly. Sasuke fell forward next to her and they stared at each other with lidded eyes. They were silent. Only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Naruko slowly reached for Sasuke's hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"What the hell did we just do?" Naruko said quietly.

"I'm pretty sure we just fucked," Sasuke responded.

Naruko started to giggle then full out started laughing. Sasuke joined her and the two flipped onto their backs.

"We're about to start so really fucked up shit," Naruko said with a sigh. "I'm completely fine with that."

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


End file.
